Forever Red
by Cheese Bun
Summary: Someone is hiding in the shadows and following Ron around. He feels weaker with every passing day. He will do anything to catch her, and what happens when he does?
1. The Sighting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... one day I thought I did, but I was wrong... really wrong... cause I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: So I brought it back with a different plot. I figured out what I could do. Enjoy!  
  
**_Forever Red_**  
  
**Chapter One:** _The Sighting  
_  
I swore I heard something. I opened the door from my room. I looked back to see Harry sleeping soundly in the bed next to mine. When has he gotten better sleep than I? A light flickered as I wandered deeper into the darkness. I wished that I had brought my wand with me. I must have jumped at every little creak of the old school. I squinted and noticed something move behind a couch. "Come out," I whispered harshly at the shadow.  
Nothing moved. I moved closer to the couch and held out my finger, as if it was my wand. If it couldn't see it, maybe it'd think I had a wand. "I saw you, come out," I said, louder and more harsh.  
Again, nothing moved. I turned my back towards the couch and walked away. I must have just been seeing things. I opened the door to my room quietly and pulled it to. I sat back down my bed and drifted off into a light sleep.  
  
I woke up abruptly. I felt eyes watching me, but I saw nothing. I looked around the room I shared. No one was in it. "Another damned dream," I said, and started to get up from my bed.  
It was getting harder to tell the difference between dreams and reality; maybe it was stress. I wasn't sure. I looked around, I thought about pinching myself, but my sight was too blurry to even see where my arm was. I ran my hand across my leg, my sense of touch was heightened; it was like being on drugs, without the actual drugs. I smiled to myself. That's when I saw her. I squinted; I wished I could have seen her better. She seemed to glide across the floor. I saw her pale lips smile at me. I felt myself smile back. Did I have any control over my body? She sat down beside me. "Who are you?" my own voice echoed through my head.  
Again, she smiled. What colour were her eyes? Did she even have any eyes? She ran her hand against my arm. It was ice cold. She kissed me lightly on the cheek. It felt as if my cheek was freezing. I turned and wrapped my arms around her. She laughed lightly. I cursed to myself, her laughter stung. I held my ears and started to scream. It felt as if my ears were going to burst. I heard people talking... I couldn't make out anything. The main thing I heard was a girl's cries.  
I woke up in a cold sweat. Isn't it Harry that's supposed to have the damned dreams? He was right beside me. "Are you all right Ron?" he asked.  
I yawned. "I think so," I said.  
He looked at me, quite worried. "You were screaming," he said.  
"Bloody hell Harry, I know! You're the one that's supposed to have the nightmares," I muttered.  
"Hey now. Won't you tell me?" he asked as I sat up.  
"I don't know," I said and rubbed my forehead.  
My head ached. "Sex dream?" he asked and nudged me.  
"Then why would I have been screaming? Hell no," I said.  
"Then what?" Harry said.  
Obviously he wasn't leaving me alone. I sighed. "A girl," I started.  
He interrupted. "The same girl?" he asked.  
I thought about it. "I think so," I said. It had be a recurring dream – kind of. "Well, she was freezing cold – "  
"- Like usual." Harry said.  
"Can I continue?" I asked.  
He smiled. "Sure," he laughed.  
I pointed at him. "She laughed! And it burned! It hurt like... nothing I can describe. It was so painful. I started hearing voices. Like people whispering in my ears. I know for sure I heard 'Spider' now that I think about it. I hate spiders, the damned things. The other thing I definitely heard was 'Freak'. I don't know. At the time I couldn't understand anything, and there was crying. I know for sure. She was crying, but my eyes were shut, so I couldn't see jack all," I said.  
Fuck it was starting to burn again. "Are you okay?" Harry said, grabbing my shoulder tightly.  
"I don't know," I muttered.  
I couldn't see again. Where was he? He was talking, but I couldn't hear him. My ears were burning. "And my eyes will burn forever red," a woman's voice went through my ears.  
I saw dark red eyes watching me from the corner of my eyes. When I turned to face them, they seemed to move so that I could never get a good look at them. I felt dizzy as the eyes watched me fall do the ground. 


	2. A Child's Laughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the series.  
  
A/N: So many questions...  
  
**_Forever Red_**  
  
**Chapter Two: **_A Child's Laughter  
_  
I rubbed my head. Her bright red eyes glowed in the corner of the infirmary. I wrapped up in my sheets. It was dark, and I could barely make out anything. Was I dreaming again? "Who are you?" I asked the woman again.  
The eyes rose upward; I think she was standing up. A child's laughter came from behind me. I turned around, but I felt her eyes against my back. I flung myself back around. It looked as if she was just floating towards me. I backed myself up against the backboard of the bed, just to make sure nothing was behind me. "Selene," the figure said softly, as more of her features seemed to appear to me.  
"It's a pretty name," I said, trying to be as civil as possible.  
Dream or not, I still needed to be polite. Her smooth face was solid to me. Her pale lips smiled. "Who are you?" she asked, her red eyes looking through me.  
"Ron," I said, putting out my hand.  
"Ron?" her eyes looked down to my hand. She leaned over and my eyelids grew heavier. I closed my eyes and I felt her cold lips press against my forehead. Her voice blocked out the child's laughter. "I'll be waiting..."  
I opened my eyes again and Hermione's hand was in my face. "Did you know your eyebrows raise when I tickle your nose?" she smiled.  
"Fuck you," I muttered and turned over.  
Harry was on the other side of me. "You've been out all day," he said.  
I smiled. "Did I miss class?"  
"Of course," Hermione said. "I got all of your homework."  
"Bah," I said. "More work."  
Madam Pomfrey walked in. "Mr. Weasley, do you have any clue about what happened?" she asked.  
I shook my head. "Nope," I said.  
"Do you think you can get up?" She asked.  
I sat up lightly. I felt slightly dizzy. Red flashed in the corner of my eye. "Yeah."  
"Well..." she said, waiting for me to get off my duff.  
I stood up, carefully, and quickly needed to use Harry as a balance. "Fuck," I cursed quietly, growing dizzy.  
The eyes grew closer. Am I still dreaming? "Selena?" I asked.  
My legs were weak again. Harry put his arm around my waist quickly. She blinked at me, but the eyes were all I could see. Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. "What is he looking at?" Hermione asked, quite frustrated with me.  
Madam Pomfrey touched my forehead lightly. "He still has a fever," she said.  
"Does that mean I'll be here for a while?" I asked, watching Selena's blood red eyes stare at me.  
"You don't have to stay here, if you pass out again I want you back in here though," she said. "I trust Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter will take care of you."  
Score! "Thanks," I said.  
I walked out, using Harry as I crutch. I hoped that she didn't notice. If I was going to see Selena, then I'd rather be in my room. "You saw her, didn't you?"  
I looked at Harry. "Yeah," I said. "She told me her name."  
Hermione looked at us. "Her? What?" she asked rather confused.  
"What's her name?" Harry asked, ignoring Hermione.  
She grabbed my arm. "I don't like being out of the loop, please explain," she said.  
Harry and I looked to each other for any sense of guidance. "I've been having reoccurring dreams with this girl haunting me," I said.  
"I wouldn't call her a girl," Harry said. "The thought of someone invisible following us around creeps me out."  
"What's her name?" Hermione asked. "Maybe she's in a yearbook."  
"Selena," I said. "She never told me her last name."  
Hermione pointed out her arm. "To the library," she said.  
Harry let go off me. "Can you walk alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I said. "I'll be okay."  
We walked into the library together. "Wait here," Hermione said. "I'll bring over the yearbooks."  
I slumped into a chair and looked around for any sign of the girl. I felt my shoulders relax as Hermione returned. "Got enough?" Harry asked.  
"Hardly any of them," she sighed lightly. "We need to find out why she's pestering Ron."  
"I wouldn't call it pestering," I muttered.  
Harry sighed. "What exactly is she doing?" he asked.  
"Just talking!" I said.  
Hermione smiled victoriously. "So you want her to keep haunting you?"  
"No..."  
"Then help me look!" she snapped and glared slightly.  
From the corner of my eye I watched Minerva McGonnigal walk into the library, directly to where we were. "Feeling better Mr. Weasley?" she asked.  
"Sometimes," I said.  
She raised an eyebrow; probably doubting I was actually ill. "I hope you're catching up on what you missed," she looked at the pile of yearbooks.  
"I will," I said.  
Hermione looked to her. "We're trying to figure out the source of Ron's illness," she said.  
"Source?" she questioned.  
"Nightmares," Harry said. "We think it has something to do with it."  
She pulled a chair from another table and sat down with us. She looked at me as if I could break easily. "What's it about?" she asked me.  
"A girl," I started. "I don't know. She's just following me around and such. Something about her is depressing."  
"Did you know her name?" she asked.  
Harry and Hermione looked at me, waiting to see if I'd give a response. "Selena."  
"Selena?" she said. "Do you think she's a spirit?"  
"Maybe..." I said.  
She leaned over the table. "I knew a Selena. Not well. She was in the Slytherin house and I was in Gryffindor. She passed away during our Seventh year. It wasn't murder or anything, she was just ill," she said.  
She stood up, slightly nervous. "Thank you," I said.  
"It's no problem, she might not even be the same girl," she left quickly.  
I looked at Harry and Hermione's expression. "She knows something," Hermione smiled. "Let's look at the years Professor McGonnigal was in school."  
She opened several yearbooks to the same Selena, just different ages. I watched her grow up. It was definitely her. "That's her," I said, leaning over the yearbooks. "Shouldn't she be haunting someone in the Slytherin house?"  
I looked at her picture. She had long hair and bright eyes. It was hard to tell what colour they were, since the pictures were in black and white. Harry was looking through the latest yearbook. "Look, it has an article on her about it," he said and passed the yearbook over to me.  
I looked at the picture of her with someone's arm around her. I didn't recognize him, not that I would. I read the quotes from the other students to myself. "Well, anything interesting?" Hermione said.  
"I haven't finished..." I said.  
Hermione read over my shoulder. "People wrote what they thought of her," she said. Harry rolled his eyes slightly. Her finger jabbed the paper, startling me. "Severus Snape!" she exclaimed.  
"What?" I asked.  
"He made a comment," she said.  
"Well they were probably in the same house," Harry said.  
She read his comment aloud. "She could always put a smile on anyone's face, even if they were hopelessly grumpy."  
Harry's eyes lit up. "They must have been closer. You should confront him," Harry said to me.  
I looked at my friends. "Alone?" I asked.  
"He'll probably won't say as much if we're all there," Hermione said.  
"But I don't want to be alone with him..." I said.  
Hermione smiled. "Tomorrow, in class get yourself into detention," she said. "Then you have an excuse to talk to him about it."  
I smiled back at her. "That's great!"  
I leaned back in my chair, already unraveling the mystery of Selena. I noticed her eyes watching me from a dark corner. I wish I had started to unravel it earlier. 


	3. Repeating The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the series.  
  
A/N: And the plot thickens. Enjoy!  
  
**_Forever Red_**  
  
**Chapter Three:** _Repeating The Past  
_  
"Professor Snape!" I shot up my hand as my least favourite teacher looked at me.  
"Yes Mr. Weasley?" he asked, as the chalk continued to write on the board.  
Harry nudged me as I gulped. "I'm having a hard time seeing the board..." I started. He raised a bushy eyebrow and opened his mouth to question. "Your nose is just too big to see around."  
His eyes narrowed into a glare. "What was that Mr. Weasley?" he asked me.  
I looked to Harry for any kind of guidance. He shrugged lightly. "I just commented that your nose was too large to see around..." I said, as if that was a normal thing to say.  
"Have you just noticed Mr. Weasley?" he asked.  
I was scared shitless. "No, actually. I just recently grew the courage to say something. Is there anything you can do?" I asked.  
He slammed his fist against the desk. "10 points from Gryffindor and a detention from Mr. Weasley. Unless he wants to raise the deduction," he said.  
"No sir," I said.  
"May I continue Mr. Weasley?" he asked.  
"Yes, sir," I responded.  
He smiled victoriously and took the chalk back in his hands. "You didn't have to make him deduct points," Harry muttered quietly.  
"I didn't think he would," I replied.  
Harry looked at me. "Why wouldn't he?" he asked.  
"Well, then what was the point anyway?" I answered his question with a question.  
"She's YOUR hallucination, not mine," he said.  
"Then don't criticize my strategies," I said. "You'll win the points back."  
I wasn't sure why I was so tense with Harry, but I guessed Selena had something to do with it. There wasn't a time during the night that I didn't see her and I'm not sure if I even actually slept. I felt weaker in the morning and more tired than I usually was when I pulled an all nighter. I yawned lightly and put my head on my desk, waiting for the class to finally reach it's ending.  
  
I stepped into Snape's classroom after my classes. "Now, Mr. Weasley. Since you were too busy talking to Mr. Potter, I suspect that you didn't write the note," he said.  
I felt my cheeks burn lightly. "Sorry sir, I'm afraid I haven't gotten a lot of sleep." I said.  
He raised an eyebrow. "Not that that's an excuse," he said. He handed me a piece of paper. "Here's the note, write your own copy, and then I'll find something else for you to do."  
I nodded and started to write out of the note. He started to leave the room. I nervously spoke up. "Harry, Hermione and I were looking through old yearbooks," I said, as if I was just making conversation.  
He sighed, unimpressed with my attempt of conversation. "Find anything interesting?" he asked.  
From the corner of my eye, I watched him open a cupboard and take out some ingredients. "Well," I looked back down at my paper, writing furiously. "I didn't know there was a death the same year you and Professor McGonnigal were both in school," I said, knowing that they were at different years.  
I heard a glass break. "This isn't a topic I would discuss with my closest friends, don't think I'll talk to you about it," he said.  
I swivelled my body to look at him, frozen in his position. "Sorry," I said. "Would you like me to clean the mess?"  
"No, Mr. Weasley. Continue writing," he said.  
His dark figure started to clean up the broken glass. "May I ask how she died? The yearbook didn't say," I said.  
I heard him curse loudly. I turned myself back around, and started writing again. I guessed that he cut himself on the glass. "I'm not sure," he said and sat back down, across from me. His fingers dripped a dark red liquid. "Her roommates said she was becoming more and more tired. Then one day, she was pure white and her eyes with wide open as if she knew she was going to die. Know one knew how she died, but there were lots of different stories," his dark eyes glared at me. "Most people thought she was murdered, but the story that was used was that she was over-stressed and didn't realize that she was ill."  
"Does her ghost stay here?" I asked.  
He laughed lightly. I think it was the first time I heard him laugh, ever. His eyes lowered and looked down at his desk. "She hated it here; I'm sure her spirit is someplace better," he said.  
"Were you friends with her?"  
I watched him awkwardly stand up from his desk. "I was," he said. He grabbed my note from in front of me. "If you were trying to get yourself out of detention you were successful Mr. Weasley. Don't worry about the note and get some sleep for tomorrow."  
I nodded and fled from the room quickly. Harry and Hermione were waiting for me. "What did you find out?" Harry asked, when I had closed the door behind me.  
"They were friends," I said.  
Hermione hit me on the shoulder. "You did find out something else, right? Because we knew that one already," she seemed rather frustrated with me.  
I crossed my arms as we walked down the deserted hallway. "They don't really know how she died. Each day she grew more and more tired, until one day they found her white as a sheet and dead. A lot of people thought she was murdered and I suspect Snape thinks that as well," I said.  
Hermione and Harry stared at me, wide-eyed. "You've been becoming paler," Hermione touched my face lightly.  
"And more tired," Harry watched me.  
I felt the colour drain from my face. "I'll... I'll be fine guys," I said, trying to convince myself more than them.  
Hermione touched my shoulder. "We'll figure this out Ron," she tightened her grip. "Don't worry."  
I nodded as we walked into the common room. There was no sign of Selena. "You didn't tell him, did you?" Harry asked.  
"No," I shook my head. "I just made it seem like casual conversation."  
"Good," Harry said as we walked into the bedroom.  
I lay down on the bed, realizing how tired I was. "Do you think it matters if I skip homework again?" I asked, watching Harry sit on the bed beside mine.  
"No," he said. "You really should sleep. If any of the teachers hassle you, we'll go to Dumbledore and tell him what's up."  
I nodded and felt my eyes start to close. "Thanks Harry," I muttered as I started drift into a sleep I feared.  
"It's no problem Ron," he said.  
I opened my eyes wide, pinching myself. "I'm sorry for being rude today," I said. "I'm not sure what came over me."  
My body begged for sleep, but my mind kept telling me not too. "It's fine Ron. Don't worry. I think we're all a little tense. Get some sleep," he said.  
"I'm... scared..." I felt myself shaking. I watched her sitting on the windowsill. Her red were eyes watching me, waiting. "I don't want to wake up dead."  
Harry looked to where my eyes stared. "Don't worry," he said. "You'll wake up. I promise," he said as he walked to the windowsill.  
She jumped down as he sat where she had once sat. I smiled at him and let sleep take over.  
  
I opened my eyes, knowing it was a dream. Selena sat down on my bed, just watching me. "You tried to find out more about me," she said, blinking once.  
I nodded. "Was I not supposed to?" I asked.  
She seemed less vicious than the night before. "No..." she crawled closer to me. "That's fine... but why?"  
A thin smiled stretched across her face. "I was curious," I watched her sit down beside me and brush her face against my arm. "Why me?" I asked.  
She ran her thin fingers through my hair. "You're adorable," she said. "And my age," she kissed me on the cheek. "I could spend forever with you."  
I tensed up. What did she mean? Before I could ask more questions she started to kiss my neck. I felt my eyes close, as if I was going to drift again to a sleep.  
  
Once more, I woke up. Harry no longer sat on the windowsill, but no one was around. The sun shone through the window. How late was it? Harry appeared in the room. "We're taking you back to the infirmary again, okay?"  
I nodded. "Why...?"  
"You've slept most of the day away. Hermione and I are really worried."  
I stood up and stretched. "Don't be," I said. "I'll walk myself." 


	4. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the series.  
  
A/N: A little more is discovered. Enjoy!  
  
**_Forever Red_**  
  
**Chapter Four:** _Leaving  
_  
Harry pushed me down onto the hospital bed. I had passed out in the hallway, but Professor McGonnigal was there to help carry me. She said it was from lack of blood. "I don't understand," I said, letting my head fall onto the pillow.  
Professor Snape walked in and looked down at me. "Is he okay?" he asked, with little to no concern in his voice.  
"Fine," I muttered and crossed my arms.  
The two teachers looked at one another. "I told Professor Snape about your sighting of Serena, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonnigal said.  
"I'm not lying Professor Snape!" I quickly said, doubting how much he trusted me. "I swear!"  
"I know Mr. Weasley. Did you see her yesterday?" I asked.  
I nodded. "Yes, sir," I said.  
He frowned and rubbed his chin. "I'm afraid that I saw her as well," he said.  
I grew frustrated. "Well then how come you're not in this damned bed as well?"  
He rolled his eyes. "Because she didn't kiss me, you fool," his dark eyes glared through me. "Haven't you caught on yet?"  
"No, no I haven't. I've been too busy passing out in hallways!" I mocked his steady glare.  
He chuckled at my misery. "Ask her what she is. She isn't mortal that's for sure," he said. "I'll talk to you after something gets through that dense skull of yours."  
With a swish of his black robes he left the infirmary as if he never wanted to be there in the first place. "He's rather rude," Hermione said.  
Professor McGonnigal smiled. "He was rude to her as well," she laughed lightly. "Try to get your strength back, okay?"  
I nodded as she handed me some juice. "Okay," I said and watched her leave.  
"So, what'd she say this time?" Hermione eagerly asked.  
"She didn't say much..." I trailed off. "She did say why she chose me."  
"Well...?" Harry asked.  
"Because I'm adorable, I'm her age and that she could spend forever with me."  
Hermione crossed her arms. "Well, obviously you're not her age," she said.  
"But I am adorable," I grinned.  
My friends both responded with a large eye roll. "Why do you think Snape won't tell us about seeing her?" Harry asked.  
I looked out the window at the star-covered sky. "It's his business," I said. "I don't know."  
Selena looked in the window at me. Her pale smile appeared on her face as she waved lightly. "What're you looking at Harry?" Hermione asked.  
I looked at her, "She's right there."  
Her and I looked at the window, "She obviously doesn't like me," Hermione crossed her arms and sighed.  
Any sign that Selena existed was gone. There were no red eyes watching me. Harry nudged me and winked. I didn't catch on. I threw the juice box into a trash reciprocal beside the bed. "We should let you relax," Harry said.  
I grabbed his arm. "What if I get sick again?" I asked. "I don't want to... you know..." the thought of Selena's death shot through my mind.  
"Hermione and I will take turns watching you, okay?" Harry looked at Hermione.  
"Okay!" I grinned.  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking the first shift," Hermione glared.  
"Fine," Harry glared at Hermione. "I'll watch my friend."  
"Thank you!" I smiled, feeling protected by the great Harry Potter.  
He shrugged and sat down in the chair beside me. I stretched back in my bed and closed my eyes. I turned over lightly, trying to ignore the fact that Harry was watching me. I heard something tap against the window. I turned to see Selena stuck outside. I sat up and rubbed my head lightly. A noise startled me, but sadly it was Harry who had fallen asleep. I got up and let my feet walk against the cold, bare floor. I opened the window and Selena floated in. Her dark brown hair was soaked sticking to her face lightly. "It's raining," she said.  
"I noticed," I watched water drip off her face and hair.  
I crossed out the chance of her being a ghost. I touched her soft face and pushed the hair away from her face. She smiled shyly and looked down. "Your friend," she looked at Harry. "Saw me. I'm afraid I'm not very good at this."  
She moved my hands into hers. "What aren't you good at?" I asked.  
"This," she said, showing some of her pearl-coloured teeth.  
I rubbed her cold hands with my thumb. "I don't understand," I said. "Are... are you killing me?"  
Her tongue ran against her pale lips seductively. "Only for a moment," she said. I felt as if she had put me into a trance, absorbed by her beauty. "Do I have permission?" she put her hands firmly on my thighs.  
I forgot how to speak as her red eyes looked through me. She pushed her nose against my cheek. "What..." I felt my legs weaken in front of her. "What would you do to me?"  
"That's not important," I felt her lips smile against my cheek. "It's what I'd do to you afterwards that matters."  
I backed away from her, feeling the wall behind me. Another figure came through the window. "Dammit Selena, you're taking to damn long and I'm freezing," the soaked woman whined.  
I observed her quickly, so that she wouldn't notice. She had long blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. Her clothes were tight and clung to her body since she was wet. She was well busted and wore a low-cut shirt as if to brag. She wore a long skirt, with a slit revealing part of her uncovered behind. Why wasn't she haunting me? "You were the one that told me to try this," Selena glared at the woman. "It's not even working. This is the last time I try one of your strategies."  
I looked back to Selena. I could see why the other woman's strategy would have worked, if it was her using it. There was a lack of a figure to Selena, but her shy smile and mysterious eyes seemed to force me to be attracted to her. The woman's eyes looked to me. "This is your boy?" she asked, walking like she knew she was gorgeous. "He's cute, in the 'Would you like your bill?' sort of way."  
She thinks I'm cute. I felt myself smile and blush. I could taste Selena's jealously in the air. "He's mine Sandra," she said. "You already have one."  
Sandra squeezed the side of my stomach. "He's thin," she stepped closer to me. I tried to back up, but my back pushed against the wall. Selena stepped between us. "Oh look at you," Sandra said. "Jealous of me? I know he's yours. I thought maybe he'd be interested in someone else."  
"What happened to yours?" Selena asked curiously.  
Sandra crossed her arms, pushing her chest up as if it was unintentional. I looked away quickly, not letting her win. "He left me for a mere mortal. He'll be running back once she's underground," she said. From the corner of my eye I watched her notice that I wasn't looking. She looked at Harry sleeping in the chair. "Oh!" a smile stretched across Sandra's spotless face. "Who's he?"  
She wandered over to him and admired him. "You don't want him," Selena said, walking close behind Sandra.  
Sandra picked up Harry's glasses. "But I do," she put on his glasses and leaned over to touch his face.  
I spoke up. "L-leave him alone!" I said, with less confidence than I hoped.  
Selena and Sandra both looked at me. "And what're you going do if I don't, waiter boy," Sandra said, taking off his glasses.  
Did I really look like a waiter? Selena grabbed the glasses from Sandra and moved them back down to the ground. "I wouldn't try anything," Selena said.  
"He looks harmless," Sandra looked at the snoozing Harry.  
"That's Harry Potter," Selena said.  
Sandra's eyes widened and backed up slightly. "That's the great Harry Potter? He looks as harmless as a baby kitten," she said. "Is this the other character you've been keeping an eye on?"  
"No, he's not," Selena crossed her arms. "Do I bother you when you're working?"  
Sandra puckered her thick red lips into a victorious smile. "No, I'll look around the school then."  
She started to leave with the wretched smile on her face. Selena grabbed her arm. "Fine," she said. "Stay."  
Selena walked back to me. "I'm sorry about this Ron," she said and touched my hands. "If she would just wait for once."  
"It's okay..." I said, watching Sandra lay down on one of the beds. "Can you tell me what you're doing to me?"  
Selena's eyes filled with a rage I hope that she'd never have for me. "You ruined my fucking mood Sandra!" she screamed at the woman laying on the bed. "How do you expect me to do this now?"  
How was Harry sleeping through this? "Make him fall in love with you," she replied, calmly.  
"I'm right here," I said.  
"I bet I could make him fall in love with me," Sandra said.  
Selena bit her bottom lip. "Fuck it," she said and kissed me quickly on the lips. "I wish I had tried harder, Ron."  
She looked into my eyes for a moment and then jumped out the window. Sandra smiled viciously. "It was nice meeting you," she said and quickly followed Selena.  
I walked to the window and looked to the ground, but there was no sighting of either of them. I felt someone behind me. I turned quickly, hoping to lock eyes with Selena once more, but it was Harry. "So... they're not a figment of your imagination," he grabbed my shoulder and smiled.  
I forced a smile back at him. "She's not coming back," I said.  
He laughed lightly. "Who can resist your waiter charm? She'll be back," he said.  
"I..." I looked down at the puddles of water across the floor. "I don't know if I want her back." 


	5. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the series.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry she's not something more exciting and less predictable, but I was reading a manga and... I just **HAD** too. I hope you like it anyway! Oh, and my tabs are all messed up because of the uploading or something, I don't know. Enjoy!  
  
**_Forever Red_**  
  
**Chapter Five:** _Old Friends  
_  
Harry and I walked down the hallway after classes searching for where Hermione had gone. Severus Snape stopped us before we could walk into the library. "Mr. Weasley," he said to me. "There is something you need to see, before dark."  
  
"After we find Hermione," Harry said.  
  
Professor Snape looked at us with an urgent expression on his face. "Miss. Granger will have to miss this one," he said. "I can't force you, and I was waiting for you to step out of line in class."  
  
I sighed lightly. "You look for Hermione," I said to Harry. "I'll go with Professor Snape," I said, with no enthusiasm in my voice.  
  
Harry laughed, quite excited. "I want to see what it is though!" he said.  
  
An eye roll came from Severus' face. "Let's just go," he said.  
  
He started to walk briskly down the hall. Harry and I ran for a moment to catch up with him. "What is it?" I asked, letting the curious surprise take over my manners.  
  
"Did you find out anything about Selena?" Snape asked me.  
  
"She has friends," I said as he opened his chamber door.  
  
Harry, Snape and I walked into the almost pitch black room. All of the curtains were drawn shut and not a single candle was lit. The only lights were two red glowing bulbs, which I doubted was put there, since they blinked at me. I waited patiently for my eyes to get used to the dark as Snape shut the door. Selena's thin figure became more visible, much thinner than I remembered. A hiss came from the corner where she cowered and her pale fingers reached out to grab my Gryffindor tie. Professor Snape pulled me back. "She got trapped in the school, so she's staying here. Of course, I talked to her before she was hungry," he said.  
  
I watched her pearl-white teeth shine at me, waiting for me to come closer. I kneeled down so I could make eye contact with her. "Hi Selena," I said, slowly, as if I was talking to a child.  
  
A low growl was her response. Her sharpened-to-a-point nails reached out for me again. I backed up. I saw her face more clearly as her eyes watched my every movement. Her face was thin and it looked like you could see her skull through her thin, grey skin. "What's wrong with her?" I asked my professor.  
  
Selena seemed to know that we were talking about her; she waited for Snape's response. "She's a vampire," he said. "She's starving and letting the beast within her come out."  
  
"You're kidding," Harry said.  
  
I watched Selena sneak closer to Snape on all fours, as if no one was watching. Her thin hair hung across her face. "It's why, when I first saw her, she hadn't age a day since her death," he picked her up around her waist. "But this is what she really is."  
  
She nipped at his hand like a kitten. "...But..." I said watching her carefully. "I honestly thought it'd be more interesting."  
  
My professor sat down on a chair, conveniently placed behind him. He held the wriggling Selena tightly in his arms, so she wouldn't escape. "Well, you should be thankful. There could be a lot of other undead that would be a lot more harmful," he said. "Vampires make decent pets," he rubbed his nose against Selena cheek. She hissed loudly at him and swiped at his face. "If you're into that kind of thing."  
  
Harry made a somewhat disgusted face at me, and I returned one. "So, you're going to keep her as a pet?" I asked.  
  
"No," he said. "I'm going to let her outside when it's dark out."  
  
I rubbed my neck noting the two holes in it. She ran her light pink tongue against her lower lip seductively. "You can't seduce me!" I said, pointing a finger at her.  
  
She, again, attempted to wiggle out of Snape's grasp. "Don't temp her, Mr. Weasley," he said.  
  
"Can she only eat Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Snape said. "But Ron is the best tasting person right now."  
  
I shuddered at the thought of him saying that. "Couldn't she just bite you to knock you out and then attack Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
Selena stopped wriggling and looked at Harry. "No, she couldn't," Snape said.  
  
She raised and eyebrow looking up at her former friend. I held out my wrist to her. "Just take some," I said. "So we can actually talk to you."  
  
Her red eyes watched my wrist and than looked up at Snape for any kind of guidance. He sighed and let go of her. She chomped down, hard, on my wrist. I turned away as I felt my skin tear apart. I felt her smooth hands run back against my skin. She wrapped up my wrist. "Ron..." her voice was normal and no longer raspy. "Sorry."  
  
"It's fine," I said, looking at my aching, wrapped up wrist.  
  
She held onto my hand and leaned close to me. "Do you understand why I decided to leave?" she asked.  
  
I nodded and looked away from her. I could see my blood spread across her lips. "Yeah," I said. "I understand."  
  
It's not like I really wanted to be with her anyway. I backed up away from her. She pulled open the window as if she knew it was dark out. "Severus," she looked at my professor. "Thanks... and... I didn't mean what I had said."  
  
She stood in the opening of the window, waiting to see if he'd respond. His eyes looked down. "I know..." he responded with a slight sigh.  
  
A smile snuck upon her face from the corner of her bloody lips. She jumped out of the window. "What did she say to you?" I asked, curious.  
  
"Nothing of importance Mr. Weasley. I request that you please leave my quarters," he said.  
  
Harry and I nodded in unison and left quickly. "So what're we going to do?" I asked Harry, hoping he'd have a plan.  
  
"I don't know," Harry put his hands behind him. "Homework probably."  
  
"About Selena?" I asked.  
  
He smiled lightly. "So you're not going to give up?"  
  
"It's not that I'm attracted to her. I just want to know why..." I paused. "Why she is the way she is," I said.  
  
Harry nudged me. "Then lets go into the Forbidden Forest!" he said.  
  
"But... what makes you think she'd be in there?" I asked.  
  
"It's Forbidden, everything's in there, that's why it's Forbidden," he said.  
  
I nodded. "Good point, or the author can't think of another place to put her."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I said 'Good Point.'" 


	6. Through The Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the series.  
  
A/N: Sorry about a cliffhanger, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
  
**_Forever Red_**  
  
**Chapter Six: **_Through The Woods  
_  
Hermione found Harry and I as we rushed to find her. "She's a vampire!" Hermione shouted, grabbing my arm tightly. She quickly noticed my wrapped wrist. "What happened?"

"Snape caught her," Harry said. "And since Ron is completely in love with the undead he let her eat his arm."

"She just drank some of the blood in my wrist, and it was so we could properly communicate," I said.

"Snape caught her?" Hermione said. She paused for a moment, watching us carefully. "IN LOVE?"

Hermione seemed rather upset with me. "I am NOT in love with her," I said. "He knew her before. It only makes sense that she'd want to continue watching him."

"It's a triangle. Selena loves Snape, Ron loves Selena and Snape… is… Snape…" Harry looked around trying to get his triangle to work. "It doesn't really matter, what does matter is that we're going into the forest to find her and we need your help."

Hermione crossed her arms, frustrated with both of us. "Why do you need my help?" she asked. "You went to see Snape without me."

"We didn't have a choice," I said. "She was going to leave once it was dark."

"Plus Selena has a very attractive friend, so who will break Ron and I from out trances?" Harry asked her.  
"Fine," Hermione said. "I'll help. Let's go."

We walked from the school, unnoticed since most people were eating in the great hall. "How did you find out that she was a vampire?" I asked Hermione as we walked in the direction of the woods.

"I was looking it up," she said and handed me a cross. "It should protect you."

I looked at the small wooden cross and shoved it into my pocket. "Thanks," I said looking up at her.

The three of us walked in silence as we entered the woods. Leaves crunched underneath our feet. We looked around, keeping our eyes out for anything that moved. "What was that?" Harry whispered.

"I didn't hear anything," Hermione said.

I shushed them both as we stood, surrounded by trees. Footsteps came from behind us, in front of us and from each side. I dug in my pockets to pull out my wand, ready for anything to jump out from the bushes. Sandra's voice came from behind a tree. "It's just Selena's newest victim," she said to another shadow.

"Is Selena here?" I shouted, trying to figure out where Sandra was. "I just wanted to talk."

Sandra was in front of me once again, invading my bubble. Her lips touch mine as she spoke quietly. "I haven't seen her since we left you. She wanted to check on another pet," she said. "I wasn't allowed to come."

I backed up to a tree. "I saw her then. She left, I was just checking if she was here," I said.

Sandra licked her lips as her eyes brightened. I watched several other vampires walk out from behind various trees. "One of you is bleeding," she said, looking at the three of us.

I quickly pulled out the cross that Hermione had given me. "Get back!" I said.

Laughter came from all of the vampires. "It's not even blessed," she hit it from my hand. "You're not really that bright, are you?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but I noticed Selena land on the ground, with her back to me. "What are you doing to him?" Selena glared at her.

"Nothing," Sandra crossed her arms.

Harry and Hermione walked on either side of me, behind the vicious Selena. "Then why did you bring them here?" she asked.

"They came on their own, looking for you," Sandra responded.  
Selena turned her head around, to look at me. "It's true," I said.

"Fine," Selena said. "I'll talk to him, and then he'll leave."

"Can we have the other two then?" Sandra asked.  
"No!" Selena responded before we could protest. "We can't take people from the school often, especially more than one. We'll get chased out of here."

"Fine!" Sandra glared at Selena.

Sandra and the other vampires wandered off. Selena crossed her arms and looked at me. She quickly noticed Hermione. "Hi, I'm Selena," she said and put her hand out to Hermione, ignoring Harry.

Hermione smiled and shook the undead's hand. "Hermione," she said.

"I'm not going to bother Ron anymore, don't worry," Selena said. "But I wouldn't mind knowing why he's here," her red eyes looked at me.

"I just wanted to ask some questions," I said.

"I'll come to your room, it's not safe for you guys to be wandering around in here," she said.

We nodded in unison and walked back into the school. It wasn't as easy walking into the school as it was out. Professor McGonnigal noticed us immediately. "What were you three doing outside?" she asked, crossing her arms.

We looked at each other hoping for someone to have an excuse. Selena walked in behind us. "Trying to find me," she said.

"Selena?" McGonnigal looked at Selena carefully, rather stunned. "You look as if haven't aged a day."

Selena bashfully looked down. "Hi Minerva," she said. "It took me a moment recognize you. Age has been rather kind to you."

She laughed lightly. "You're not coming into this school, even if you are complimenting me."

Selena looked down. "I just want to talk to Ron privately," she said.

McGonnigal raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "What... exactly are you?" she asked, looking back at Selena.

Selena shrugged. "Listen, Severus'll chaperone to make sure I don't eat Ron," she said back, not answering her question.

"Wait here," Professor McGonnigal said as she walked off.

Selena looked at me for a quick moment. "He wouldn't eavesdrop," she smiled at me. "And it won't matter if he does because he's heard the whole thing before."

Snape quickly turned the corner and looked at us. I watched his stern expression melt as he viewed Selena in all of her undead glory. "Where am I chaperoning?" he questioned. "My classroom?"

"Sure," Selena smiled at my professor.

We started to walk along the hallway in an awkward silence. Snape opened the door to his classroom and we walked in. Selena sat down in a desk. "Ask away," she said.

I sat down beside her and looked at Harry. He shrugged. "Why are you a vampire?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Because a vampire was draining my blood," she said.

"I mean, why did whoever did make you a vampire," I responded.

She crossed her legs and fixed her dress. "He wanted someone to have for himself, a mate I guess. He was out late one night and... didn't return. We found him, well the remains of him the next day," she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

She shrugged. "It was a forced relationship anyway," she said. "That's why I was trying to get you to like me before I turned you over."

"Before you killed him," Harry corrected.

"Whatever," she said. "It's not like I'm going to do it now anyway."

"What are you going to do for the rest of eternity?" Snape asked her.

She smiled bashfully at him. "You're not allowed to ask questions," she said. "You didn't go into the forest looking for me."

I watched his eyes look at me. "What are you going to do for the rest of eternity?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I'll probably look for another mate," she said, lowering her eyes.

"I hope you find one," I said.

I watched her pale face turn into a small smile. "Thanks," she said.

The windows started to rattle, startling most of us. Professor Snape stood up to lock the windows, but he was knocked over quickly as Sandra flew into the room. Large grey wings came out of her back and her teeth seemed longer. Her bright blue eyes looked in the direction of Professor Snape. He backed up, still on the ground. "Is this the person you've been watching?" Sandra hissed, looking at the frightened Professor. "If I can't have one of the children, can I have him?"

"No," Selena was nervous.

"You know," Sandra started to approach Snape. "Not everyone a vampire feasts on turn into a vampire."


	7. Dying For The Second Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the series.

A/N: I realize that I repeated a line there; it's for effect. It's a smidge on the short side, sorry. I just wanted the last part in one chapter without this stuff. Anyways, this is the second last chapter - I hope you enjoy it.

**_Forever Red_**

**Chapter Seven:**_ Dying for the Second Time._

Sandra leaned over the frightened professor. Her skin was a pale grey, although most of it was covered with a long, torn dress. I suspected that it was the outfit she had died in. Her teeth were long, sharp and pure white. Her eyes burned a bright blue and seemed to glow brighter with every step closer to Professor Snape. Large bat wings sprouted from out of her back. "You know," Sandra said, stepping closer to Snape. "Not everyone a vampire feasts on turns into a vampire." Harry, Hermione and I stood in what I guessed was shock as she leaned closer to her professor. "Do you know what happens to them instead of an undead life?"

Snape shook his head, biting his lower lip nervously. He cut it with his own teeth. "I – I don't," he stuttered.

Wasn't he supposed to be strong in these types of situations? I cursed myself for being such a coward. I shoved my hand into my pockets as Sandra spoke again, "A death," she licked her lips, seeing the blood on his. "A long death. It could be painful if you put up a fight," I watched Snape's eyes widen as he realized he was back against a wall. She put her thin, grey hand on his chin, raising his head to see him better. "But you wouldn't dare put up a fight, would you?"

Snape looked at us for a moment, but I quickly realized he was looking for Selena. I looked around. Did she run away and leave Snape for death? The coward. I watched Snape relax in her grasp. "No," his eyes lowered. "I wouldn't."

Why was I calling Selena a coward? I had my wand in my hand, but feared to use it. Sandra started to turn back into a more appealing form. The wings folded back into her back as she spoke, "That's a good boy," she let go of his chin. "It is too bad Selena has a thing for you, you would have made a great vampire."

She leaned over Snape, bringing her teeth close to his neck. Do something Ron; it's up to you. I heard Harry scream a spell pointing his wand towards the preoccupied Sandra. Good ol' Harry. Sandra, unfortunately, was expecting the spell and lifted Snape into the line of fire. "Is that all the great Harry Potter has?" she stood up, dropping the limp professor onto the floor.

"N-no," Harry stuttered, keeping his wand outstretched.

"Oh, you're so scary," she rolled her blue eyes with sarcasm.

Hermione shouted a different spell and pulled out her wand. Of course, since Sandra was expecting something from Harry, she dodged it causing a large hole to form in the wall. "I guess it's bus boy's turn. Are you going to do something Ron? Or are you to frightened?" Sandra pouted her lips. "God forbid you do something without you precious Selena to protect you."

She noticed Selena was gone as well. I kept my wand in my pocket, waiting for a better time to use it. "I forgot my wand," I lied, lowering my eyes.

"Lack of looks and a lack of a brain. Selena got it all when she chose you," she mocked, watching the three of us carefully.

Did she realize Selena was no longer going to go after me? She stepped closer to us, watching our reactions. "If you keep stepping closer I won't miss," Hermione threatened, narrowing her eyes.

"You think magic'll harm me?" Sandra crossed her arm with a small smile trying to escape from the corner of her mouth.

"I believe that it WILL harm you, just not kill you," Hermione said.

I stepped behind Harry and Hermione, so I wasn't going to get in their way. "Try me," she opened her arms wide, leaving her drained heart exposed.

I watched feeling my hand twitching as I awaited something to happen. Sandra's smile start to fade into a somewhat shocked expression. What seemed to be sand started to pour from her open mouth. I hadn't heard Hermione say a spell, but my eyes were too clung to Sandra to even glance at Harry or Hermione. I quickly noticed that sand, or dust, began pouring from where her heart was as well. Suddenly, I began to put it together as I noticed Professor McGonnigal's head appeared from behind Sandra. I steak began to show itself from where the sand was pouring out of her chest. I watched pain fill Sandra's face as she fell to the ground. "Severus!" Selena broke the eerie silence.

I watched Selena, much like Sandra before her, fall to her knees in a vast amount of pain. Tears fell from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Severus' waist. "What..." Harry asked the question that Hermione and I were too nervous to ask, "What just happened?"

Professor McGonnigal looked away from Selena and Snape. "Selena went to get me, since she, for obvious reasons, didn't have a steak," she stepped closer to us, so Selena wouldn't here. "Is he alright?"

I glanced down at Sandra's remains. A pile of ash took the place of her body. "I don't know what spell Harry used," Hermione said, looking to Harry.

"I-I j-just," he bit his tongue for a moment, trying not to stutter. "It was just supposed to make the person limp and unconscious so that we'd have time to find a steak and steak her."

My heart leaped as Hermione grabbed my arm. "I'm fine Mr. Potter," Snape said. I turned to look at the Professor who rubbed his head and sat up. Selena curled up in his grip. "Thank you for trying anyway and thank you Minerva for disposing of the horror."

"You're welcome," Professor McGonnigal beamed proudly. "What are we going to do with Selena?"

"I won't bother Ron anymore," Selena said. "Promise."

Professor McGonnigal turned to look at Hermione, Harry and I. "It is time for you three to return to your rooms. We'll settle things in the morning," she said.

Hermione let go of my arm as we left the room.


	8. Vampire Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the series.

A/N: This is the last chapter! Let me know what you think of the whole story. Enjoy!

**_Forever Red_**

**Chapter Eight:**_ Vampire Tears_

Classes on the final day went normally, but I was called to Dumbledore's office while Harry and Hermione ate their supper. I stood awkwardly in his office with my eyes lowered to the ground. I guessed that Professor McGonnigal had informed Dumbledore about Selena. I crossed my arms, kept my eyes to the ground and waited for him to speak. It's not like I knew what I was supposed to say. "Mr. Weasley," he started. "There have been rumours that vampires have moved into the Forbidden Forest and that you have been attacked by one."

I rubbed my hands against my arms. I searched for the right words to say. "I wouldn't say attacked," I said.

"Did her teeth touch ANY part of your body," he said, narrowing his eyes.

I rubbed my neck awkwardly, where the marks from her teeth were. "My neck," I removed my hand, then noticed the thin scab on my wrist. "And on my wrist, but I offered at that time."

I showed him my wrist; he looked at it for a moment. "Did you offer your neck?" he asked.

"No sir," I responded.

I was about to pull my wrist away, but he spoke again. "Why did you offer your wrist?" he said, even thought it seemed as if he already knew.

My shoulders raised and lowered to form a shrug. "She was hungry and... it was hard to talk to her when she was hungry," I said, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Why didn't you come to me?" he questioned.

"I think Professor McGonnigal knew what was going on, and Professor Snape was seeing her," I said. "I figured one of them would have talked to you about it."

"Professor Snape was seeing her?" Dumbledore seemed rather mad.

I reworded what I had said. "I mean, Snape had seen her wandering around in the halls, not dating her or something like that," I tried to patch up what I said.

He was still mad and it was really easy to tell. "What's her name?" he asked.

I watched his eyes for a moment. "Selena," I said, not thinking.

Dumbledore stroked his long beard for a moment, watching me. "Professor Snape and Professor McGonnigal both know her?" he asked, trying to be calm.

"Yes," I kept my answers short; something was wrong.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I'm sorry for whatever burden she has caused you Mr. Weasley. You may return to the Great Hall."

"Wait," I said. "Why are you upset?"

"Was Professor Snape in the Great Hall before I asked to talk to you?" he asked.

"No..." I said. "But I don't see the relevance."

"Go to this personal chamber if you really want to know," he said. "I'll be right behind you."

I nodded nervously. Should I go get Harry and Hermione? I didn't ask and walked from his room. I went straight to Snape's quarters; I didn't think I'd need Harry and Hermione. The door didn't seem to be open, but I stood for a moment trying to decide whether or not to knock. Maybe if I pushed in the door, it'd be a mistake. I pushed my hand lightly against the door. It creaked loudly. There wasn't another sound. I peered through the crack I had created and waited for something to happen.

"Did you hear something?" I heard Professor Snape ask.

I creaked open the door a bit more with my foot. "I didn't," Selena said.

Her figure walked by the door. I crouched down on the ground and watched her standing beside Snape. He sat on the couch and I watched her figure sit down beside his outstretched arm. Her teeth lengthened and pressed onto his wrist. I turned away quickly and heard him cringe in pain. "Do you have to take so much?" he asked.

I looked back at them, watching some of the professor's blood drip onto the floor. "You're old," she shoved him playfully. "It's going to take more."

He scoffed at her. "You're just being selfish," he said.

I watched his tired face smile at the youth beside him. "Am not," she said. "You should have let me eat Ron."

She refused to return his smile. What? I thought she decided to stop herself. "I couldn't let another student fall," he said.

"I wish you promised not to complain," she muttered, sitting in a direction where she didn't have to look at him.

I backed up, so she couldn't see me. "What was that?" he seemed angry with her.

"I said I wish you promised not to complain. You know? To go with the 'I promise to look over you'," she said.

He hit her on her head. "Ungrateful undead," he scowled at her.

"I'm doing you a favour," she stood up and jabbed him in the chest.

"How are you doing ME a favour?" he asked.

"By not letting Ron to die," she said. "They'd figure out that you've had me hidden here."

"I'm doing you a favour by letting you stay here," he shot back.

She leaned in close to him. "Would you prefer a dead Weasley on your floor? You and I both know I wouldn't change him over," she said.

His dark eyes stared into her for a second. "Okay," he smiled and leaned into her. "You are doing me a favour."

How was talking about killing me romantic? I turned away as I noticed Snape rub his blood from Selena's lips. So, she wasn't going to actually turn me into a vampire anyway. She was going to kill me. I lowered my eyes and cursed to myself for ever falling for her. "I heard something this time," Selena pulled away from Snape.

"I'll check," he said and got up.

I back up and felt someone's arm go around my waist as my vision became partially cloaked. I turned to see Harry beside me, but kept quiet at his request. Harry and I slid in while Snape had the door wide open. We sat down quickly so they wouldn't notice us, not that they would. Where was Hermione? "I saw something move," I heard Selena say.

Harry and I didn't move, and kept very silent. "I did too," Snape said.

I quickly realized that I had my hand out of the cloak while I had run. Why was I so stupid? Why did I fall for Selena? I cursed myself inside my head. Harry and I watched Selena approach us, looking around carefully. She did several jabs in the air, several close to Harry and I. As she grew closer Harry and I moved like synchronized swimmers to dodge her not-so-fatal jabs. I was relieved when Dumbledore entered the room and Selena quickly hid herself. Dumbledore quickly looked in our direction and then back at Snape. "Did you send someone down here?" Snape asked.

"No," he shrugged. "Why are you bleeding?" he filled his voice with a somewhat fake concern.

I glanced at Snape's wrapped wrist and the fresh blood that oozed through the cloth. "I cut myself by accident," he lied. "It's nothing to worry about."

Dumbledore sighed easily. "Why do I feel as if we've been through this before?"

How long as Dumbledore been a professor? "You don't understand!" Snape quickly acted like a child having a pet taken away. "She needs me!"

"She is NOT allowed in the school," Dumbledore said.

"She's not in the school, she's in my room," Snape crossed his arms.

"What if she hurts someone?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's why she's with me," Snape said.

"She chose this life. She should be able to handle it herself," Dumbledore said.

"It wasn't supposed to be just her!" he shouted. "You knew what was going on the entire time and you DIDN'T stop it!"

"Calm down," Dumbledore sighed.

Snape leaned back and sat back down in the chair. "Why didn't you stop us?" he asked again, calming down.

"You wouldn't have listened to me if you had tried," Dumbledore responded with a slight smile.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered. "Did Dumbledore know that Selena was being attacked by a vampire?"

Dumbledore seemed to hear us, even though Snape did not. "How did you and Selena make the potion anyway?"

"Minerva helped us look it up," Snape's eyes lowered. "Not that we wanted her to get involved, but she offered."

"And the potion slowly killed her and would turn her into a vampire," Dumbledore said, to explain it to us. "Why didn't you take it?"

"Because he's a coward," Selena stood up.

"I wanted to live," Snape scowled at her.

"We even made an extra one, just for you," she said.

"It was suicide," Snape responded.

"To be with me," she said.

"I liked my life," he said. "Just because you weren't happy doesn't mean I could stop everything just for you and I took you in when you were hungry, I always have."

"You said you wanted to be with me in life and death," red-tinted tears started to form in her eyes.

"Not undeath," Snape said, walking close to her. "I wanted to live. When I said that I meant that I wanted to be with you for all life and after. I didn't mean I wanted to die with you immediately, where's the fun in that?"

"You're a dusty, old, potions professor, how great had your life been?" she stepped away from him.

"It would have been better if you had stayed," he said.

"I stayed like this. You're lucky you can still see me like this, I have to look at a wrinkled mess," she glared through her tears.

"Do you really want to go over this?" he asked, but got no response. "I'm old, my blood tastes bitter, but I'm still here. Why are you still here?"

"Because you wouldn't let me eat the Weasley runt! It would have worked too; his family is large enough, they won't miss him," she said. "It's too bad the Potter kid was famous, or else he would have been easier."

My family would so miss me! I felt angry. "Then leave! If I'm not worth anything to you, just leave. Don't even think about coming near this school though, I'm protecting the students," Snape said, a lot angrier than I was.

"Fine!" Selena screamed, blinded by her anger and the vast amount of oddly coloured tears. "I'll leave you again," she strolled up close to Snape looking deep into his eyes. "I won't come back you know. I'll steak myself someplace, and you won't even be able to find my ashes."

He jabbed her in the middle of her chest, careful not to hit anything. "You wouldn't have the guts. You wouldn't have become a vampire if you knew I was going to chicken out last minute," he said.

Her eyebrows slanted, as she became less angry. I watched Snape's expression soften as he removed his finger from her. "I didn't mean to call you a coward," she said.

His hand touched hers for a moment, but Dumbledore cleared his throat to interrupt them. Neither of them commented, so Dumbledore did, "She can't stay here," he started the conversation once more.

"She needs me," Snape responded.

Harry quickly motioned for us to leave. "I think it is you that needs her," Dumbledore said. His eyes watched us. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley do NOT leave this room," he said.

"I knew it," Selena hissed.

Harry took the cloak off of us, and I quickly felt naked and busied myself by looking at my feet. "Why do we have to be here?" Harry asked.

"Selena stalked Ron and tried to suck him dry," Dumbledore said. "I think that explains why she shouldn't even be allowed in the school."

"What am I supposed to do with her then?" Snape asked. "I can't leave her. You're right I do need her. I can't have her anywhere else, I want her here with me."

I looked up and regretted it. Selena's bloodshot eyes glared at me, with red tear stains across her cheeks. How was I supposed to know that this much trouble would have happened? It's not that I had complained about her. The two professors' conversation grew more distant as Selena's eyes hypnotized me with her extreme hate. I began to feel tired, as everything started to spin around me. I took a deep breath as memories flew through my head. Selena's memories of hate and pain were branded into my brain. Her red tears dropped from my eye sockets as I fell face first onto the ground. I was having a hard time deciphering what was happening and what were Selena's horrid memories.

I was choking up blood onto the hardwood floor in front of me. Or was it cement? Who was kicking me? I felt vast amounts of pain in my stomach and my chest as vicious words were being shouted at me. I clutched my hair and started to scream at the pain through my entire body. It felt as if even the hair on my arms were aching. I heard a mix between my name and Selena's name being called to me. A man, a boy was protecting my somewhat feminine body from the hellish people that had been beating moments before. Was it Severus that had saved me? Through blurred vision, I looked into the dark eyes of my protector. He touched my face, checking for what wounds were on it. He was saying something and was smiling, but I couldn't hear him. I felt myself weakly smile back at him. I managed to take a deep breath and started to speak; "And my eyes will burn forever red, from the hate and pain that people had put me through. Someday, I'll show them how to really die."

Hermione was by my side, when did she get here? Her wand was pointed towards Selena. "What did you do him?" she asked.

I watched a salty demon run down Hermione's face. "N-nothing," Selena stammered, looking towards Snape for any kind of guidance.

"I'm..." I couldn't finish as I started to choke on blood in my throat.

Harry was on the other side of me, and sat me upright. I coughed carefully and saw the stains across Snape's floor. "I'm sorry," Selena said as she tried to walk closer to where I sat.

Hermione kept her back. "I'll stake you," Hermione threatened.

I nodded carefully, but I was having difficulty speaking. Selena slowly stepped closer, watching Hermione watch her. Where was Dumbledore? "I'm warning you," Hermione's hand was shaking.

"I just want to make sure he's okay," she said, almost being able to touch me.

Hermione and I both witnessed her lick her lips quickly. I wiped the blood off of my chin. "Get back!" Hermione screamed. "I can see the hunger in your eyes."

Selena stepped closer, but before Hermione could mutter a spell Snape stood in front of her, with his back to Hermione. "I won't let you hurt her," he said, wrapping his arms around Selena.

"She hurt Ron," Hermione said back.

Dumbledore spoke up from behind us. "Stop this, all of you," he said. "This is getting ridiculous. Ron what happened to you?"

I turned around and tried once more to speak. My voice was rough and my throat stung with ever syllable, but I managed to talk to my professor. "I saw her memories," I said. "And I saw one very clearly."

"When I first met Severus," Selena spoke up.

I nodded. "When she first met Professor Snape," I had moulded her words into my own.

Her pale smile was directed towards me. "I take it that their meeting wasn't under the best circumstances?"

"No sir," I said.

"If I chose to leave, may I still visit?" Selena asked.

"No," Dumbledore said.

"May Severus visit me?" she questioned.

"If he wishes to do so," Dumbledore said.

She swallowed. "I'll leave," she said. "And if you ever see me attacking any of the students, you may stake me, no questions asked."

"Okay," Professor Dumbledore said.

Snape tightened his grip around her once more, easily taking over her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and I turned away as they kissed one another. "You'll visit, right?" Selena had her red-tinted tears starting once more in her eyes.

"Every day," he said.

He released his overpowering hold on her and let her go. She stood on the window, but turned back to look at us once more. She smiled, but her eyes glazed over for a moment. Her body started to fall forward, but Snape was there to catch her. A massive steak showed itself from her back. A vampire appeared in the doorway, one I had seen when we had went looking for Selena. "A life for a life," he said calmly. "Revenge for Lady Sandra."

He disappeared once more as he jumped from the window. I watched Snape pull the steak out of her. She whispered, but no words came out. A lone tear dripped from his eye onto her. He pressed his lips against hers. "We'll meet again in death. I love you."

"I..." ash started to pour from her mouth. "Love you..."


End file.
